Be mine
by crazylollipop34
Summary: I know, I know. Valentines day was yesterday, but I didn't have a chance to finish this until today. Anyways, It's valentines day, and love is in the air, for everyone but Rose. Does Dimitri have a special surprise for her? Rated M for saftey
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the hallway, very proudly... with a smirk on my face. All of the couple were exchanging paper heart, chocolates, flowers, or... spit. Out of everyone I knew I was going to have the best valentines day.  
Just this morning in the gym Dimitri had given me Roses and Chocolates.

"Roses for my Roza" He had said "although, they will never be a gorgeous as you"

As cheezy as it was, it was sweet. Plus, he was alot less mentor-ish, steeling kisses when ever he could, whispering stuff in my ear while we were fighting, and actually let me have my way... we had a make out session which consisted of him pushing me up against the wall and running his hands dangerously close to... well I think you get the idea.  
He never said anything about tonight, but, knowing him, I knew he had something planned. I sat through all of my classes; the minutes dragging on, but I knew that every time the second hand passed the twelve then I was just one minute closer to what ever the surprise was.

5:00 a.m.(in Moroi times it's technically 5:00 p.m.)

I flopped down on my bed, tired and exhausted, from my work our with Dimitri, then my continued work out/run with myself. After a couple minuted I finally stood up and grabbed a towel, then went into my bathroom and started up the shower.  
I walked back into my room turned my music on. Then, walked back into the bathroom, stripped of my clothes and got on the shower. The steaming hot water running down my back felt great, I rested my head against the cold tile wall, and sighed. I may have the best sort-of-in-a-way boyfriend, but it really sucks having to hide and almost never get to touch him intimately. Hopefully, if he really does have a surprise for me, which I am beginning to doubt, that will change, for once.

5:45 a.m.

I Rose Hathaway, was actually reading. Crazy, huh? Today sucks so far, the morning was great, but after that the day dragged on and on, usually right now I would go visit, but while I was in the shower I decided I probably shouldn't go see her, considering what I saw when I got sucked into her head. Ew. So yes, I am sitting here listening to music and reading. All that is on TV is stupid lovey dovey TV shows and/or movies. Which psses me off, because, like I stated before, I can't walk around holding hands with the man I'm in love with, unlike most of the people on TV- scratch that, _all_ of the people on TV. Stupid Humans. They get to be all happy and live a full life, and actually do what they want with it. Yes, I understand that some of them to have hard lives, but whats harder that haveing to gaurd someone who you are mentally bonded to, and fight against majorly strong blood-crazed freaky vampire dudes. **(A/N: I know, there are many things that are harder than that, like abuse and rape, and stuff, but just go with it) **

6:30 a.m.

Dinner time. I silently walked to the commons, and into the cafeteria. I grabbed a tray, and filled it with with food, and stupid heart shaped desert. Then, I walked over to an empty table and sat down, and started eating, soon enough Lissa and Christian sat down, next to me. I looked at Christian and suddered. There are somethings in the world that I just cannot stand seeing.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing, I will just never look at you that same, after what I saw about an hour ago" I said, looking away, then stuffing food into my mouth.

"Oh" He and Lissa and in union. I could feel her embarrassment through the bond.

"It's okay Liss" I said, through my chewed up cookie, then swallowed it "It's my fault, I should have been more focused on keeping you out, I knew that you guys were gonna end up doing that today, I should have kept my gaurd up"

She blushed and looked down at her food "Okay, I really am sorry though"

"It's fine" I insisted

"Exactly how much did you see?" Christian asked

"Let's just say that your not that big" I said, standing up to throw my tray away. As I walked away I could here Lissa stiffle a giggle than say:

Now, she was just joking, Christian. I love you the way you are"

I laughed out loud, and glanced over my shoulder and saw Christian glaring at me, his face was bright red.

As I walked closer to the door, I saw that Dimitri was standing by it, doing that see without actually seeing thing. I walked up to him and he smiled, lightly. After all, we are in a room full of teenagers, who love to gossip.

"On duty, huh?" I said, it was a rhetorical question.

"Yep" he said, going back to watching everyone

"When are you off?"

"Eleven"

"Oh, okay. Well, I better get back to my room" As I walked out Dimitri slightly brushed my arm, then slipped a piece of paper into my hand. When I was out of sight of everyone I unfolded the paper.

_I know how hard this is for you, Trust me, it's hard for me too- watching everyone walk around hand-in-hand_, _stealing kisses.  
I wish we could do that_, _I love you, Rose.  
I'll see you soon._

_Love always,  
Comrade_

I smiled, for four reasons, the note, him telling me he loves me, which he has never done, it's always been kind of implied. Him using my nickname that I gave him, and also that he said "I'll see you later"  
Was he saying later as in some times tonight, or tomorrow. I guess we'll just have to fin out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A special thank you to:**

**unnz4**

**brittni1213**

**kikim**

**DuskyGurl**

**miss-lala123**

**and**

**redglasses  
**

**For your reviews, they inspired me to update this even faster. And thank you everyone else who put my on there favorite story list and/or story alert. Just to let you know, this chapter gets a bit Lemony, and descriptive. Well, here is what you've been waiting for. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, or any Characters in it.  
**

**Playlist:  
****Come on get higher by Matt Nathonson  
Cosmice Love by Florence and The Machine  
Stripped by The Shiny Toy Guns  
Cut by Plumb  
**

I was sitting on my couch, watching TV, when there was a knock on the door. I smiled and turned off the TV, then I hopped over to the door and swung it open. I couldn't help but feel disappointed when I saw who was on the other side. The delivery man, holding flowers and chocolates.

"Rose Hathaway?" He asked

"That's me" I said, taking the flowers, and Chocolates.

"Delivery form Lord Ivash-"

"Yeah whatever" I interrupted and then slammed the door.

"Happy Valentines day!" He shouted through the door.

I walked over to the couch and turned the TV back on. On the chocolates was a heart shaped card.

_Little Damphir,  
Happy Valentines day, I know you are probably spending it with Belikov, but that doesn't mean I can't send you something.  
Love,  
Adrian_

I felt a pinch of guilt wash over me, I can't even imagine how it feels to love someone, and have to watch them go about there day, thinking about someone else. That guilt went away when I heard another knock at my door.

"I swear if this is another delivery man I'm gonna be pissed" I said, loud enough for who-ever was on the other side to hear me.

I opened the door, and right away I was lifted up and thrown over his shoulder. I smiled as the familiar smell of his after shave filled me nose.

"Delivery" he said, closing the door behind him.

"Dimitri, as much as I love this, we are going to get caught" I said, laughing

"No we won't"

"How do you know?"

"Because, I'm a bad ass guardian, remember?"

"Fine" I said "But if we get caught I'm blaming you"

"Well, seeing as I'm carrying you over my shoulder it would be pretty obvious that I'm at fault, here"

"Shut up"

Dimitri carried me through some doorway that I have never seen before and that magically led to the woods. I watched as the concrete below me turned to dirt and dead leaves and pine needles.

"Where are we going" I whined

"Its a secret" Dimitri said.

After a while Dmitri stopped walking. "Close your eyes" I did "Are they closed?"

"Yes"

"Okay" He stepped up on something, and it sounded like he was walking across wood. I heard him open a door, then he walked in, turned around, and closed the door. He let me slip down, but told me to keep my eyes closed.  
I felt his arms wrap around my waist form behind.

"You ready?" He whispered. Always by Plumb was playing. I nodded "Open"

I let out a small gasp and my hand went up to my mouth.

"Dimitri, it's beautiful" We were in a small cabin, probably the one Tasha stayed in for Christmas. Dimitri had the curtains closed, and black sheets hanging over them, so the only light came from the fireplace and white, red, and pink candles all over the place. On the coffee table in front of the fireplace was a heart, made out of red rose petals. I turned around in Dimitri's arms, tears filling my eyes. "I love it"

"Good" he rested his forehead against mine, and brought one hand up to my cheek "Because I love you"

My heart fluttered, and he gently kissed me. When he pulled away I slightly smiled.

"And I love you"I whispered

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that" he whispered back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. I licked his bottom lip, coaxing him to open his mouth. We stayed like that for... I don't even know how long, but the kisses that started out gentle became more hungry, and the next thing I knew I was being pushed up against a wall, how that happened I do not know. Dimitri lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands found there way down to the hem of his shirt, under it, then up his back. Then his shirt was off. I trailed my fingers down his chest and stomach, tracing his muscles.

"How can someone as perfect as you love someone like me?"

"Rose, you are perfect. There isn't one thing about you that I don't love"

"Even the darkness?" I asked, in a small voice.

He sighed and looked me in the eye "Listen to me. The darkness isn't you, it's spirit."

"Do you love me when the darkness takes over?"

"Rose, you could be completely crazy, and I would still love you."

I nodded and we went back to kissing. Then he took me to the bed. We both stood, sort of, on our knees, still kissing.

The song changed to Stripped by The Shiny Toy Guns

He slipped my jacket off, then went down to the bottom of my shirt. He looked at me ask if asking 'is this okay' I nodded and helped him slip it off. I couldn't help but smile as his eyes lingered on my breasts. I knew this black bra would come in handy  
My breath caught as he left a trial of feather light kisses down my neck, collarbone and to my shoulder.

_Let me see you stripped down to the bone._

I could hear his breath catch as I moved down to UN-button his pants, and slowly pull down his Zipper. I pulled them down as far as I could and he kicked them off the rest of the way.

_Let me see you stripped down to the bone_

He pulled my pants down, kissing my belly lightly. Eventually his lips found mine again, and I put my hand on the back of his neck and used the other one to support me as I pulled him down with me. He snaked one arm around my waist, using the other one to support him also, as if her didn't want to put his full weight on me. I smiled as I noticed we were matching, he was wearing black satin boxers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dimitri asked, looking me in the eye "I don't want to push you"

I nodded "I'm sure"

He finally relaxed, moving the hand that was supporting him to my waist, his thumb gently caressing the hem of my black lacy panties. I slide my hands down to the top of his underwear, and slipped my thumbs into the inside of them, and began pulling them down. I could feel my stomach knot up, I was actually going to loose my virginity. The hand that was around my waist moved up to unhook my bra. After it was off he dropped it on the floor, right next to the bed.

"Your the most beautiful girl I've ever met" He whispered, finally pulling his eyes away from my chest.

I smiled, it's so great to hear that for once, instead of hot, sexy, or mouth watering. Like, I like to hear those things every once in a while, but after you start to hear it 24/7 it tends to get annoying.

Dimitri's hands found the top of my underwear again, and looked at my for approval, again.

"Dimitri" I stated "I want you to touch me" **(A/N: I know, I stole that from Fade, the second book in the wake series, but I jsut love that, so I used it.)**

He swallowed hard, and slipped my panties off.

The song changed to Cut by Plumb

"I'm warning you Rose, this is going to hurt"

"I know" I took a deep breath "But I want to do this"

"Okay, but tell me to stop if you need to"

I nodded. He lowered himself into, and then the pain came. I bit my lip, as I felt blood drip out.

"You okay?" He asked

I nodded, even though a tear escaped.

"We can stop you know. I would be happy just talking, if you want"

"Dimitri, really, I want to do this." He nodded, but didn't make any attempt a moving, except for kissing me. Once the pain subsided I let him know and he started out with a slow pace.  
It went on like that for the rest of the night, him only doing something, if told him to, or gave him the okay. Of course he did lead me along when he knew I was okay with it. Anyone else I know would have gotten annoyed with how slow tthing were moving along, but I knew that he was just doing this because he didn't want to hurt me.  
When it was over he rolled off of me "Happy Valentines day" He whispered, as I rolled over, resting my head and one of my arms on his chest. He kissed my forehead and whispered something in Russian.

"Happy Valentines day" I whispered back. And we just lay there, listeing to Cosmic Love by Florence and The Machine.

**So, what do ya think. It was my first lemon. Should I continue the story?**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's Sarah. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I got a lot of reviews saying I should continue, but also some saying I shouldn't. I personally want to so I'm going to. Those of you who wanted me to continue, here you go. Those of you who didn't... well I hope you like it and change your mind.**

**P.S. A special thank you to the people who said I shouldn't continue it because it was perfect the way it was, it boosted my confidence in my writing.**

**P.P.S. I do except critique, it helps me get better.**

I woke with my right arm across Dimitri's chest and my right leg encasing his right thigh. His right arm was behind me, his hand gentle resting on my back and his left arm was around my waist. It may sound kind of weird, maybe even un-comfortable, but it's actually really comfortable. I lay there for a while, tracing shapes into his chest. That is until he took a really deep breath, and sighed. Pulling me closer his kissed the top of my head and sat up. I buried my head in the pillow, slid my arms under it and grumbled, I _so_ did not want to get up.

"Come on" Dimitri whispered, smiling. He rubbed my back and then lay back down next to me.

I turned my head in the pillow so that I could see him.

"What? I don't get a 'Good Morning'?" I asked, whispering

He chuckled and put a hand on my cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb. "Good morning, Beautiful" He whispered

Why we were whispering I do not know.

"I didn't ask for the 'Beautiful' part" I stated

"Do you want me to take it back?"

"No, I liked that part" I smiled, and he pulled me to him, pressing our lips together. When we pulled apart he looked me in the eyes.

"I love you, Roza" He whispered

"I love you, too" I whispered back.

"But we have to go, or we'll get caught, everyone is going to be up soon, adn I still need to clean up in here"

"I'll help you"

"You should go back to your dorm, so you don't get caught"

"I won't"

"Rose.." He warned

"I'm not gonna leave. Besides, we still have our morning training to do"

"Fine" He sat up, pulling me with him.

As, I sat up the blanket fell down from my chest. Dimitri, obviously, looked, but then looked away really fast. I laughed, and he blushed.

"Am I hallucinating or is Dimitri Belikov _blushing_?" I said, sitting up on my knees and putting my chin on Dimitri's shoulder.

"Get dressed, Rose" Dimitri said, looking away.

"Someone's worried about losing there control" I said, in sing-song. I stood up and looked around the room.

"Um,...Dimitri" I said, turning around and facing him.

"What?" He asked staring at the ruins of the fire.

"I can't find my panties" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Wow" he muttered, putting his head in his hands. He stood up and started looking around the room. I, on the other hand, just stood there, enjoying the view. Because I know how to keep my control. I think.

I walked behind Dimitri and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I stood on my tip-toes and whispered in his ear "I guess I'll just have to go commando under my pants, no won't I?"

Dimitri tensed, pulled my arms off of his waist and walked over to where his boxers were. He slipped them on, then began looking for his pants.

"Get dressed, Rose" He repeated. I smirked and walked over to my pants. I slipped them on, and found out that it is very uncomfortable not wearing underwear under your pants.

"This is uncomfortable" I muttered slipping on my bra.

Shirtless, Dimitri walked over to me and put his hands on my waist. He had a weird look in his eyes: Sad, but also happy? His eyes were also watering a little. I don't know it was weird.

He leaned down and kissed me. He forced my mouth open, and at the same time we both deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we stood there for... I-don't-know-how-long.  
His skin was warm against mine, and I pressed my self closer. But I couldn't get close enough, couldn't get enough of that skin-on-skin feeling, couldn't get enough of Dimitri. When we broke the kiss he gently kissed my shoulder, then nuzzled his head in the crooked of my neck and gently kissed my there to. I put my head on his shoulder, and we just stood like that for a while. But, eventually we both pulled away, knowing if we took to long we would get caught. So we put our shirts on and began to clean up.

* * *

I successfully made it back to my dorm without getting caught. Dimitri had taken the box of decorations to his dorm and told me to meet him in the gym in fifteen minutes. So I changed, put some panties on, maroon sweatpants that stopped mid-calf and a white T-shirt that hugged my curves and buttoned up from the just below my chest to the top of it, just below my collar bone. I always left a few unbuttoned though. I slipped on my white running shoes, brushed my hair and put it up in a high pony tail. Then I grabbed my dark blue gym bag and headed to the gym.

Amazingly I got there before Dimitri, so I started with some warm-ups. I kicked off my shoes, and pulled of my socks and walked to the middle of the mat a began stretching. After I was done stretching I walked over to the punching bag and started on a combo of punches and kicks. Eventually I heard the gym doors open and close. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri, standing there watching me. I finished with a round house kick.

"You know" I said, putting my hands on my hips and staring at the punching bag "Sometimes being a novice makes me feel like a ninja" I turned to see Dimitri pulling out the dummies.  
"Somebody was very late. And surprisingly, it wasn't me" I said, walking over and helping Dimitri set up the dummies.

"I had stuff to do" was all he said

"Okay" I mumbled "Why are we getting the dummies out anyways? We haven't used these in, like, forever"

"Review"

"Okay" I repeated

All morning all we did was review. Where to stake it, how to stake it, what to do in certain scenarios. The whole time Dimitri kept his distance, and went back to acting all mentory, and after a while I got tired of it.

"Okay" I said, crossing my arms over my chest "What's up with you? You've been acting weird all morning"

"Rose-"

"Do not want me anymore? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Roza." Dimitri sighed and walked over to me, finally closing off the distance between us. He cupped my face in his hands "I want you, I really want you. You know that. It's just, we can't be together, and it kills me."

"So we're back to that, huh? I thought that we had finally gotten past that. I thought that after..." I trailed off, a tear drop slipped down my cheek and Dimitri wiped it away. then pulled me to him.

"No, we're not back to that. I mean publicly. I can't hold you and kiss you and show you off to everyone like I want to. It kills me, the only time I can be intimate with you or show you how much I love you is when we are in private, but even then we have to risk of getting caught. Like right now some one could just walk right in. I can't be around you the way I want to be"

He pushed me away just enough to be able to look me and the eyes. "But, that's love, right?" I said "Fighting through all of this until we figure something out...Right?" I have to admit I sounded a little innocent and hopeless.

He smiled and pecked me on the lips "Right"

After that we moved on to the dummies, starting from the very beginning, I had to show him where the hard what, he questioned me on Strigoi fighting and the proper things to do in certain situations, and then we moved on to the stakes.

I laughed "Remember when I was so eager to use a stake? We ended up fighting over it all the time"

"Yes, but then you just a child" He said in an overacted teacher voice, and smiled. "Okay, no show me how to kill it"

Smiling I turned back to the dummy and easily struck it in the chest, breaking through all the fake ribs and finally hitting the fake heart.

"You know what would be cool?" I asked Dimitri, who was leaning against the wall proudly watching me.

"What?"

"If when you stabbed the dummy fake blood squirted out"

He chuckled "Roza, Roza, Roza. What am I going to do with you?"

"Spar?" I asked hopefully

Dimitri shook his head "Run"

I sighed and walked over to my socks and shoes. I slipped them on and headed outside tot he track.

"How many laps?" I asked

Dimitri Shrugged "Until I get tired"

I stared at him with a blank expression on my face. Great. Dimitri never gets tired of running.

Dimitri and I ran 25 laps, in 1 hour. We had less than 30 minutes to spar.

Panting, I chugged down a bottle of water.

"Okay" Dimitri said, clapping his hands together. He had changed into gray sweatpants, a tight white tank top, and taken of his shoes._ Damn, he looks fine._ "Let's spar"

I put down the water bottle, and after taking my socks and shoes off again, walked to the middle of the mat. I got into our ready stances and glared at each other, deciding who would make the first move. Me.  
I jumped up and brought my leg around, kicking him in the side of him ribs. He grabbed my leg, and twisted it, causing my whole body to twist. I brought my other leg over and kicked him in the side of the head, before I fell. When I did fall I kicked his ankles, making him fall to the ground. He fell with a thud. I stood up and took a step towards him, he was looking at me proudly.

"I'm on a roll today" I stated.

"Not for long" He grunted, and tripped me, the exact way I tripped him. Karma.

I fell to the ground, and before I knew it he was straddling me, holding my wrists above my head.

"Never let your guard down. Even when you think you've won. Your opponent could easily bounce back, and if I were a Strigoi-"

"I would be dead right now" I said, finishing his sentence "Yeah, Yeah. I know, but you have to admit- I was on a roll"

I smiled, which he returned "That you were... and" He reached into the pocket of his sweats and pulled something out "I believe these are yours" He dangled my panties above my head. I snatched them from his grasp, giggling.

"Yes, there are. You're welcome to keep hem if you want, though. I think it would be pretty interesting to see you in these" I said, smiling from ear-to-ear

"Not in a million years" He said, and leaned down to kiss me.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like over a month. I just haven't had the chance to. I've been working on it, here and there, but I'm having a really bad block right now. One reason is because I HAVE to listen to music while writing, but it has to be the right music, the kind that get the flow going. Influential music. For those of you out there who need to listen to music in order to be at you best while writing, what are some really good songs you listen to the really get the flow going? Some really influential songs. I will try to update faster. And with my other story, 'Can This Love Last?', I am trying to work on it, but like I said, I haven't gotten around to it. See, with that one I have it originally written on notebook paper, so you would think I would update it faster, but actually it takes longer, because I ahve to sit here and re-write all of it, not completely, but I also have to edit it and stuff, so it's frustrating, and takes a while. So yeah, please, some songs? Ad I will definitely try to work on the more.  
**


	4. An I'm so sorry

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! And I know I just pissed you off even more with this being a A/N, but I've been in Canada, visiting with my family, and my cousin got married, and we were there for almost a month, and before that I had very little chances to get it done. But, it's summer, so I will try and work on it more, I am determined to dedicate one whole day once a week to working on my stories, I could finish a couple chapters in one day, if I completely devote myself. So, don't hate me! I will work on it! **

**Love, Sarah aka crazylollipop34  
**


End file.
